


Mistress AJ and Marisa Tomei

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [21]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Marisa Tomei was at a comic book convention in Chicago. Where she met one AJ Lee.This story was suggested to me by Discord user agent13.





	Mistress AJ and Marisa Tomei

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Marisa was at a comic book convention in Chicago to promote the next Spider-Man movie. But she was bored right now. She really needed a distraction. She needed something to do. She looked around at the sea of people at the convention. “Or someone,” she said looking around for someone that was hot enough for her to fuck in a secluded room.

That was when she saw a woman looking over some of the promotional material from the new Spider-Man movie. She was hot. Hot enough for her to get a little wet from just looking at her. “She’ll do nicely,” Marisa said with a smile. As approached the girl with a smile. “Hi, I’m Marisa,” she said laying on the charm. “I know who you are. I loved you in the Spider-Man movie. I’m AJ Mendez.” she said with a smile.

“Well thank you, AJ. Would you like to get a little alone time away from all of this?” Marisa asked with a smile. “Sure,” AJ said with a smile. The two of them found a room hidden away from everyone and started to laugh and talk. “So what do you think about me?” Marisa asked with a smile. “What do you mean?” AJ asked with a smile. “Do you find me attractive?” Marisa asked with a smile. “Yeah. You’re hot.” AJ said with a smile.

“Good,” Marisa said leaning in and kissing AJ. AJ didn’t push her away but she broke the kiss after a few seconds. “I think you’re trying to seduce me, Mrs. Robinson.” AJ joked with a smile. “Don’t make me feel old sweetie,” Marisa said to her. “I won’t. And when I'm done with you. You will call me Mistress.” AJ said with a smile as she found her purse.

“You that good?” Marisa asked with a smile. “Better.” AJ said as she pulled out a vibrator that she carried for just such “emergencies”. Marisa smiled as she looked at the vibrator. “What do you plan to do with that?” she asked. “You’ll see my pet,” AJ said with a smile. As the two of them started to undress for each other.

Marisa didn’t think that she would ever call this woman or any woman for that matter. But she did love the look on AJ’s face right now so she thought she would go with it. “Sit between my legs sweetie,” AJ said with a smile. Marisa smiled as she sat between AJ’s legs. AJ turned the vibrator on and started to use it on Marisa.

Marisa started to sigh happily as she felt the vibrator work on her pussy. “Baby, you asked what I had in store for you?” AJ said kissing her as she worked on her pussy. “Yes.” Marisa moaned. Then AJ pulled the vibrator away. “Have you ever heard of edging?” AJ asked with a smile. Marisa shook her head. She didn’t know what that was but she wanted the vibrator back working on her pussy.

“Well. It basically means that until you call me Mistress,” AJ said returning the vibrator to Marisa’s pussy. Marisa moaned as she felt the tip of the vibrator enter inside of her. “I am going to tease you and bring you close to orgasm,” AJ said as she saw that it was working again. “And then pull all of that back and make you come down from that high,” AJ said kissing her neck again as she removed the vibrator.

Marisa wanted to fight this. She wanted to cum. She needed to cum. But she didn’t want to call AJ Mistress. “Oh god.” Marisa moaned as she felt the vibrator go back inside of her. “How do you like edging Mrs. Robinson?” AJ joked as she worked on her hopeful new plaything. “I fucking hate it. I want to cum.” Marisa groaned as she felt the vibrator leave her pussy behind. AJ smiled at her. “Then you know what you have to say to make this end,” AJ said with a smile pressed up against her earlobe.

Marisa did know how she could make this last. But she didn’t want to say it. Not yet anyway. “Or are you afraid of being someone else’s plaything?” AJ asked with a smile as she returned the vibrator to her wet pussy. “Oh,” Marisa moaned as she felt the vibrator working on her. She needed to cum and she needed to cum now. As AJ started to remove the vibrator Marisa grabbed her hand.

“Please don’t.” Marisa moaned. “Don’t what?” AJ asked with a smile knowing what was about to happen. “I need to cum Mistress. Please let me cum?” Marisa moaned as she felt the tip of the vibrator tantalizingly close to her pussy. “That’s what I wanted to hear,” AJ said as she rammed the vibrator back into her pussy. But this time she wasn't going to remove it until she came.

“Thank you, Mistress.” Marisa moaned as she felt the vibrator fuck her with AJ kissing her neck. AJ was true to her word she never once made her feel like she was an old woman. She made her feel like she was the sexiest thing in the world. She didn't know how she had done it either. But she felt damn sexy in between her legs.

“I’m going to cum for you Mistress.” Marisa moaned as she felt her orgasm coming finally. “Yes. Cum for your Mistress.” AJ said starting to play with Marisa’s tits. “FUCK!!” Marisa yelled as she squirted for the first time in her life. All for her Mistress. AJ kissed her neck as she felt Marisa start to tremble from how intense her orgasm was.

“Thank you, Mistress,” Marisa said with a satisfied sigh. “Do you really want to thank me?” AJ asked with a smile. “Yes. Yes, I do.” Marisa said with a smile. She wanted to give her new Mistress some of the pleasure that she had just given her. “Then make me cum my sweet Mrs. Robinson,” AJ said with a smile as Marisa looked at her. “Yes, Mistress,” Marisa said with a smile as she dove mouth-first into her Mistress’s pussy. And as Marisa lapped away at her Mistresses pussy AJ smiled at the ass of her newest plaything.


End file.
